Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore is 174 year old vampire and the elder brother to Stefan. Damon is currently trying to find anyway he can of distracting himself for the next 60 to 80 years until Bonnie dies and Elena returns. He so far is focusing on distracting Alaric from the loss of his wife. History Damon was born in mystic falls in 1841 at the age of 23 in 1864 Damon met Katherine Pierce and instantly fell in love with her not realising what she was. after Damon found out what she was unlike his brother stefan he was not afraid of her and did not need compelling unlike Stefan. Damon later witnesses Katherines Capture when he runs into Stefan;s room to find Katherine on the floor being restrained as he tried to help her his father pinned him agaist the wall and warned if he was branded a sympathiser he would be killed too. Damon rushed off to help Katherine and witnessed the carnage the town erupted into Vampires were being rounded up by the mop of towns people. Stefan ran over to Damon but Damon stated it was all his fault that he promised he would not tell his father what she was. despite this the two work toghther to rescue Katherine however Damon was shot and died quickly after he hit the ground. when he awoke it was the middle of the night he did not know where to go or where he was. Emily found him and told him that he is in transition beacuse of Katherines blood in his system. Stefan found out later that he drank it willingly unlike himself as Stefan had to be compelled too. Damon tells Stefan that he watched Katherine being dragged into the church and then they set it on fire. after Katherine faked her death Damon decided he did not want to be a vampire and decided to wait and die. however Stefan finds him later in the woods and forces him to turn. after this Damon hated Stefan for making him turn but also beacuse Katherine turned him as well when it was supposed to be just Damon. Many Years later Damon arrives in mystic falls too get into the tomb underneath fell's church to get Katherine out. he would later find out she was not in there and that she got let out by one of the guards. Anna later stated Katherine knew where Damon was she just did not care. this deeply hurt Damon and caused him to hate Katherine. Damon meets Elena when Elena arrives at the salvatore boarding house looking for Stefan. Damon is instantly intriged by her. it is later revealed that Damon met Elena first just before the accident and he compelled her to get everything she is after. Damon and Elena do not get on to start with mainly due to Damon's lack of feelings towards human life and his cold personality. but as they spend more time toghther Damon's peronality changes and Elena grows closer to him. later Damon and Elena would start there romantic journey full of Love, Adventure, Danger,Loss and saddness. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction TBA Physical Appearence Damon is very handsome, standing 5'10" in height with a well built, toned physique. His physical appearance is that of around a 24-25 year old despite being over 170. Damon has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. He possesses dark brown almost black hair which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. With striking, intense light blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, a "bad boy" smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. He also considers himself the "eternal stud". Powers and Abilities Damon Posses all the standerd powers of non original vampires. it is said by Stefan that at full strength Damon can be very powerful. Personality as a human Damon searched for a way to fit in and could never find it he has a sense of honor as he joined the confendercy in 1864 but left later on much to his fathers dissappointment. Damon was shown to care little for what others thought of his actions even as a human, as a vampire Damon is more care free and fun loving embracing all there is too embrace about being a vampire and being immortal, he enjoys the freedom of doing what he wants and being able to get away with it. such as driving his care really fast and being to drink alot without risk to health. Relationshipsy Stefan Salvatore: ''' Stefan is Damon's younger brother, over the 145 years they have been around they have had a complex relationship, as humans damon and stefan got along great and were said to be the best of friends. however in 1864 when the two brothers met the ellusive Katherine Pierce she drove a wedge in there relationship by seeing both of them at the same time. as both brothers fell for the same girl it caused a grudge between the two brothers and fights for her affections. however Katherine did state that all thought she saw Damon too she always loved Stefan more. when Damon became a vampire he hated stefan for making him turn and for him being turned as well as Damon stated it was meant to be just him. the relationship was futher strained when Damon tried to exercise his plan to release Katherine from the tomb however this plan put in danger Elena and her friends so Stefan also planned to stop him. Stefan and Damon held grudges agaist each other when the past repeated itself and both brothers fell in love with Elena Gilbert. '''Elena Gilbert: E'''lena Gilbert is Damon;s soul mate and best friend. Damon and Elena met May 23rd 2009 just before the accident at wickery bridge. he was the masked stranger who compelled Elena to get everything she wants out of life, however he also compelled her to forget she saw him as he couldn;t have anyone knowing he was in town. Damon and Elena met again at the salvatore boarding house when Elena stopped by to look for Stefan. Damon and Elena grew closer when he worked with Stefan and herself to stop Klaus from breaking the curse. Elena first kissed Damon when he was lying on his deathbed from a wolf bite he recieved accidentally from tyler. Elena and Damon's bond continued to grow when they had to spend more time toghther to look for Stefan after he was forced away from mystic falls by Klaus as part of Klaus's deal. In the End Elena admits to Damon that she loves him and she is not sorry for it. '''Alaric Saltzmen: Damon and Alaric have a very complex relationship, there friendship was unexpected as Damon was the reason for Alaric's wife's death and her becoming a vampire, he also killed him once with a stake to the lungs.however they first worked as a team when Elena needed both Damon and Alaric's help to rescue stefan after he was taken by the tomb vampires. Damon and Alaric faught side by side in the house which later Damon stated they were Badass. they continued to work toghther to take down enemies and help their friends. and eventually there friendship was formed and grew with time. Damon was emotionally hurt when Alaric died and so was Alaric when Damon Died. Lorenzo: Damon and Enzo are like brothers, they first met in 1953 when Damon was captured by the Agustine soceity for experiemnts and torture. Enzo was already there as a prisoner and told him what was going on. the two formed a strong bond during there time in captivity. they both relied on each other and plotted their revenge. Damon stated he would kill all their family save for one then kill all his family and so on. Enzo looked after damon in the prison often taking the torture for him. the two hatched a plan to escape but damon betrayed Enzo and left him to die, Damon did not realize that enzo had survived. they reunited again in 2011 and rekindel their friendship. Trivia TBA Gallary 4x03-05.jpg|Damon Salvatore 5x02-04.jpg|Damon Attacks Silas 101VampireDiaries_16.jpg|Damon see's Caroline DamonkillsJason.png|Damon Attacks Stefan Damon-salvatore-love-vampire-grr--large-msg-12533200703.jpg|Damon Salvatore (2) Delena501-30.jpg|Delena Episode-nightcomet.jpg|Damon and Stefan Screenshot_2.jpg|Damon in his Car Screenshot_6.jpg|Damon Salvatore (3) 1x02-The_Night_of_the_Comet_(40).jpg|Damon Meets Elena